


Wife-Zilla

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Male Friendship, Straight pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasuke got married. had a kid. Everything was fine. Except for the fact that his wife hates Naruto. When he comes home one day after asking Naruto to pick up and watch his son, Link. When he notices burns and blisters all over his hand. You've heard of domestic abuse, but what is it called when your wife is abusing your best friend behind your back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning this so it can still be seen, separate from me, but I can rewrite it.

Well, theres no easy way to say it. My best friend’s wife hates me. But he doesn’t know that. He thinks that we get along fine. Because that’s how she acts whenever he’s around despite the mental and physical abuse she puts me through the second their kid is out of the picture. Things like “I haven’t a clue why an oaf like you was even allowed into the same school as my husband.” And “Insolent good for nothing brat!” with a loud smack sounding through the room from her back hand.

But I’ll deal with it. Sasuke’s always been my best friend. And the day he said, “I have a new girlfriend, I think you’ll like her.” To the day he said, “She’s the one. I want to marry her.” To the day he said, “I do.” And every day after that, I have been and always will deal with whatever it takes to make him happy. He’s always done the same for me when he could. 

But I was drawing to the end of my patience. I couldn’t pick up their son anymore, giving excuses for weeks. Only doing it when his wife is out. I feel as if I’m hurting him, but he has his wife and kid, so maybe if I just slowly slink out of his life, he’ll be able to live without the extra help. Because I don’t think I can go without bursting, yelling at his wife. Scaring his kid. Making him hate me as much as she does.  
But believe me, I’ve tried. Ive tried avoiding her, I’ve tried being nice, and I’ve tried listening and trying to talk out our differences. Basically she’s a thick-headed, single-minded, complete and total bitch.

Today, he was asked to pick up Sasuke’s son, and this time there is no other thing to say but yes.  
“Hello? Sasuke?” I ask.

“Hey Naruto, I know you’ve been busy but I won’t be out of the office until late and Sarah is going to be shopping for another hour. I really need you too and maybe make him dinner and tuck him in? He really likes it when you do it. He misses his uncle Naru. Please? I sound ridiculous begging into my phone Naruto. I’m the big bad boss, just say yes _please_.” Sasuke pleads.

Naruto sighs, “You know I can’t just say no when Link needs me. I’ll pick him up, feed him, and tuck him in. Is Sarah expecting dinner too?”

“Yes, if you would.” He replies.

I withhold a groan, “Okay, see you when you get home bastard.”

“Bye, thanks.”

A click, and the earlier surrpressed groan makes it way up my throat. That woman hates anything I cook, and doesn’t even hide that from Sasuke, just sugar coats her distaste.

“Well. Nothing do bout it then.” I say before grabbing my keys and making my way to the school.

The school bell rings, signaling the end.

“UNCLE NARUUUUUU!” Link yells, running towards me, grabbing me around the waist.

“Hey bud. How ya doin? School good today?” I ask, pulling him away.

“Good! Good! I got an A on my spelling test and Daddy said it was suuuuper hard for someone my age! I can’t wait to tell him! Is he with you?” he asks.

I shake my head, “No, your dad’s having to stay late so you’ll probably have to wait until tomorrow to show him. Sorry kid.” I say patting his head and picking him up, taking him to the car.

It wasn’t until we were both buckled, and I was pulling out of the driveway that he answered.

“Where’s mommy then?” Link asks.

“Your mother’s shopping. She’ll be home in about a half an hour. So when we get home, start on homework and ill start on dinner. Any idea of what you want that your mother won’t absolutely hate?” I ask.

“Yeah..but I have a question.” He mumbles.

“Yeah?”

“Does mommy hate you? She hits you a lot… and whenever daddy’s not there, she yells. Daddy says that’s called abuse and its bad. Is that what it is Uncle Naru?” a surprising question from a 10 year old honestly. Though i guess that _is_ the age they start remembering and connecting things people say.

I weighed my options, telling the truth could ruin his thought of me and his mother. Maybe his dad. But lying could teach him the wrong lesson if he were to ever be in an abusive relationship. Guess there's only one choice. I sigh, “Yes, Link. That is classified as abuse.”

“Daddy said if I’m ever abused I’m supposed to tell someone, have you told someone?” Link asks.

I shake my head, “No. I haven’t. and I haven’t told anyone because the only person to tell is you dad. But I want him to be happy, so I’m withholding a little information.”

“Do bullies do abuse to other people?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“My teacher says I should report bullies. Does that mean I should tell dad?” this question was quieter, as if waiting for yelling.

What could he answer with? Yes? No? how about within the middle, yeah, “Well, you should always report if you feel the need to. But I personally would like you to keep this a secret between us.”

“So if I feel like I need to, I should.” I can only nod as we pull into his driveway. But there was a hot pink Mustang in the driveway first. If the bitch was already here, she coulda picked up her own damn kid.

“So what’s for dinner?” I ask Link as we walk in.

“Spaghetti?” he asks.

I nod, “Yeah. Now go say hi to your mother if she’s awake, and get started on your homework until dinner.”

He nods and speeds off down the hallway, presumably to find his mother.

And so, I start the spaghetti.

“Link! Dinner!” I yell. But before I hear the tiny tot’s footsteps hurrying down the stairs, I hear heels clicking slowly.

“Will you shut up? So useless. Go and get him instead of calling him like a dog. He’s not on your level. And what the hell is this? I swear. Would you even wash your hands in this sauce?” she growls.

_'Why would I wash my hands in tomato sauce?'_ I don’t even speak.

She walks over to the pot, “Come here.” She demands.  
I stand over to go next to her and she quickly grabs my hand, sticking it into the stick boiling pot of sauce. “FUCK! What the fuck’s worn with you you crazy bitch!” I scream bloody murder, running my hand to the faucet, cooling it off. Tears stung my eyes and myhand throbbed.

“See I can’t eat this crap. I’m eating out.” She says walking out.

“Uncle…?” Link asks turning around the door way slowly.

“Hey Link, I know you’re hungry, but would you mind helpin’ me out, and grab the first aid kit?” the kid nods quickly before taking off towards the bathroom.

He comes back a few seconds later, box in hand before he plops it on the table, “Are you okay?” he asks.

I nod, “I’ll be fine, your plate is in the fridge because it was too hot, it should be okay now.” 

He nods and eats silently, yet with an underlying anxiousness thick in the air.

The night ends with a bedtime story and Sasuke coming home.

“Hey Sasu, welcome home.” I greet, taking his coat, careful of my hand.

“What happened?” he asks concerned. He takes my hand to look at the slightly swollen bundle of bandages.

“Small accident. I’m fine.” He accepts this, and puts my hand down.

“Is Link in bed?” He asks.

I nod, he continues, “Did Sarah eat whatever you made? Where is she?”

“No, she didn’t. she’s been gone all night.” I say.

“Okay, thanks. You don’t need to stay, but you know you’re always welcome too. And watch that hand, I don’t want to be bothered with you complaining about it.” Sasuke says undoing his tie.

“Nah I’m tired. I’ll be heading home. Don’t work too hard, say good mornin to Link for me in the mornin bastard.” I say waving as I walk out the door.

Sasuke POV

After Naruto left, I went to bed.

In the morning, I yawn, reaching over to the other side of the bed, smiling softly at the feel of my gentle, caring, and loving wife next to him. I’m still as happy with her as the day I married her.

I quietly and slowly climb out of bed, slipping into my midnight blue slippers before heading down the hall into Link’s room.

He opens the door quietly, “Link.” I say shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Mmm Uncle?” he asks sleepily.

“No baby, its daddy.” I say. “You have to get up to go to school. It’s early today. Remember that presentation on bully safety going on today?”

Suddenly his son is no longer tired, but jumps up, staring at him wide eyed. “Daddy…”

“Hmm?” I ask. looking at him strangely

Link looks down, thinking about something deeply. “Daddy… I- can we eat breakfast first?”

I look at him surprised, “Yeah sure.”

I then go into the kitchen and take out two bowls and pours cocoa puffs.

I sit down and start eating, and only a few minutes later, my son shuffles into the kitchen. He stops next to me, looks like he wants to say something, but just goes up to his seat and starts eating.

I watch him carefully, how he keeps his head down. Not saying a word. “Baby?” I ask.

“Daddy…” he mumbles.

“Yes?” I ask, putting my spoon down.

“If someone was being bullied. Or… with the word you taught me, abused. Even if they don’t want me to… I should tell because its good for them right?” he asks.

I look at his wide-eyed. Who was he talking about? A friend at school? A teacher in a domestically abusive relationship? “Well it depends on why they don’t want you to tell. Is it dangerous for them to tell?”

“No… well, i don't know maybe. but they said they just don’t want to hurt someone. Emotionally.” He says.

“Then yes, I would say its safer for someone to know. Can I ask who?” I say.

He puts his spoon down, eyes downcast, biting his lip. “He said that he didn’t really want me to… but if I really felt the need too I should…” he mumbles to himself. I wait patiently. “Daddy… I’m talking about Uncle Naru. I saw it once… or twice… he got his hand burnt because of it…” Link mumbles close to tears.

Hurt-filled surprise rises in my chest. Naruto has always been my best friend. We’re practically one person. The thought of him being hurt made me mad. But the fact that he was being hurt and not telling me or trying to stop it hurt and angered me. Why had I never heard? Why am I hearing it from my son? He’s seen it twice… who knows how many times it actually happened. What kind of monster would do this?

I go over, taking my son in my arms as his eyes fill with tears. “Baby… I need you to tell me who’s hurting your Uncle.” I whisper.

He shakes his head, “Nuh uh… I don’t wanna hurt the person either… I can’t tell daddy… I don’t wan’ tell you… please don’t make me.” He mumbles.

“Okay baby… but I’m going to see if your uncle can come over today and spend time with you okay?” the boy nods.

We finish our breakfast quickly and before I know it, I’m on the phone asking Naruto to come over.

“Yello. Uzumaki~” he answers.

“Naruto. I was wondering if you come over today. We haven’t hung out in a while, and Link wants to spend time with you after school.” I say.

“What about Sarah?” he asks.

“She’ll be out of town today until late.”

“Yeah I’ll be over in a bit.”

I shut my phone, sighing. He stills sounds so cheerful after a monster did THAT and who knows what the hell else to his hand. I don’t know how he can do it. But he does, and I’m going to help him through it.

Maybe he got a girlfriend im not aware of? Why would he stay with someone like that though?

It doesn’t take long for the door to be opened and a cheerful, “I’m here!”

“Hey Naruto.” I reply as he seats himself next to me.

“sup.” He says.

“Ive never been one to beat around the bush Naruto, you know this.” I start, not wanting the awkwardness of my attitude to fill the area.  
“Mhm…” he says slowly, looking at me.

“Link said something concerning to me this morning…” I start, Naruto freezes. “And I can see you know what I’m talking about. But there's one thing I don’t know. Who.”

Naruto relaxes a little, “Don’t worry about it.” He says dismissively.

Naruto POV  
“Naruto. You are my best friend. You always have been, and hopefully always will be. I want to help you. I would also have liked to have been told you were in a relationship. Don’t you trust me?” he asks.

“Of course I trust you! Sasu. Honestly. I know you want to help me, but I don’t need the help! You have a family Sasu. A wife, a kid. You can’t spend your thoughts on me when you have a wife to please and a son to keep happy.” I say.

“The only person I put above you Naruto is my son. I love my wife. But if you ever said you disapproved of her I would have never married her. As much as I would hate it, one day Sarah and I may not be together anymore. But you will always be my friend. I’m not a man of many words, and right now I’m speaking much more than I usually do. But I’m concerned Naruto. You’re not one to let anyone hurt you. I need to know why, and I need to know how to help you.” He says.

I shake my head, sighing, “Everything is okay Sasuke. But I’m gonna admit to what you’re accusing me. But I will tell you its for everyone’s benefit I don’t tell you who. When. Or where. I’m not in a relationship. Please understand.” I plead.

He sighs, “Dammit. Let me see your hand.” Sasuke demands.

“What?” I ask dumbly.

“Your hand, Naruto. Give me it.” He growls.

I dutifully give him my hand as he gingerly unwraps it. His eyes widen at the painful looking red blotches all over my palms and the top of my hand. His eyes then quickly fill with frustrated anger. “Damn idiot. Who would you let do this to you?” He whispers.

“Sasu… its okay.” I say gently, trying to ease his anger.

His arm wraps around my neck, pulling me into a rare hug, careful, of my unwrapped hand. “I’m going to find out who did this if I have to quit my job and follow you constantly.” He growls, clenching his hand on my back as his shoulders quiver.

“Sasu…?” I whisper, though it comes out as more of a whimper. _'Why is he so upset?'_

“Dammit Naruto..” he gasps out as his shoulders turn to angry shakes.

I close my eyes sadly, putting my hand on his back, “I’m sorry Sasuke…I didn’t know it would make you upset. I still can’t tell you, but I’m still sorry.”

He pulls away and looks into my eyes, “Since my family died… you’re the only family I’ve had. Sure, now I have a wife and kids. I love them… but the only thing I put above you is my son. You’re the only brother I’ve ever known. _Had the pleasure_ of knowing.” He pauses, clenching his fist with tears flooding his eyes, “And the thought of losing you…” he cuts off whimpering, tears running down his cheeks, “It terrifies the _living fuck_ out of me Naru…”

I gape at him, shocked. The only thing I’ve ever seen him cry for was his son being in the hospital when he was sick as a baby. I shake my head, pulling him for another hug as sobs rack his lithe form, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you cared so much. I didn’t think this would hurt you as much as it has and I’m sorry. Really. I hate seeing you hurt because of me…I hate knowing that I’m the one making you feel this way. But I’m most sorry that it has to stay this way.” I absently rub his back as the sobs get harder, “Know I’ve never wanted to hurt you by this. I never will. Know that I won’t die…I have to much to see. To do with you and Link. I love you both so much. But also know that you’ll hurt much worse if I tell you who it is. And I can’t do that to you. I didn’t want to do it to Link but I can’t control everything.” I pull him away from my chest and look into his puffy eyes. “I’m taking this secret to the grave. Because that’s what’s going to make your happier.” I finish.

“This secret might take you to the grave.” He says sourly.

I sigh softly, this was going anywhere fast, “We can have this talk another time. When one of our houses are completely empty. I love you, but I love Link more and I don’t want him to see his dad break down or think I’m dying. Go to the bathroom and wash your face. Calm down, compose yourself. Don’t scare your son. Don’t scare your wife. Okay?” I ask softly.

He nods, sniffling.

He stands before walking out of the room.

With one last look into his direction, I set off to find Link.

Sasuke POV.

I look at myself in the mirror, wiping my face off.

Naruto is right. I don’t want my son to have the thought of his uncle dying on his little mind. I don’t want to see what that would do to him. But I don’t want to think Naruto might die either. I don’t want to watch Naruto slowly crumble under the weight of his secret.

There was nothing I could do without knowing who it is though. I sigh, drying my face lightly.

I walk out of the bathroom and head to the playroom, leaning in the doorway to watch Naruto and Link on the floor playing Ninja.

“Who wants to go to the park for ice cream?” I ask.

Naruto and Link’s faces light up instantly before nodding excitedly.

I smirk, “Clean up and let’s go then.” I say walking out.

I walk down into the kitchen And grab my keys before slipping my shoes on listening with an almost-smile to the pouring foots steps coming down the stairs.

“I win!” Naruto yells, stepping next to me and putting his shoes on.

“You cheated!” Link pouts doing the same.

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him, causing Link to huff.

“Are you two done?” I ask opening the door.

They both nod happily, forgetting their momentary feud before running out the door in another race to the car.

When I finally make it over to the car Link was sitting in the back pouting again and Naruto in the passenger seat looking pleased with himself.

I get into the driver’s seat and close the door, “You’re preening because you won a race with a 10 year old. Mature.” I mumble, putting the key in the ignition and turning it before pulling out of the driveway.

Now Link is triumphant and Naruto is pouting, grumbling something under his breath.

When we get to the park Naruto and Link have Another race, trying to find the vendor before each other.

I smirk shaking my head. ‘What would I do without these knuckleheads?’

Naruto POV

Its officially been a week since I’ve last seen or heard from Sasuke and I get a call on my phone, “Hello?” I ask fidgeting with my necklace.

“Naruto?” Sasuke.

“Hm?” I ask.

“Can you grab Link from school today? I know you just did it recently and you’re still really busy but Sarah is sick and Link misses you?” Sasuke pleads quietly.  
I withhold a sigh. Goodbye good Tuesday, “Yeah no problem.”

I grab my keys and start the drive to the school.

“Uncle Naru?” Link asks walking up to me. Not as cheerful as usual.

“Hey bud. What’s up?” I ask cheerily.

He looks up at me, fear in his dark eyes. I immediately crouch down to his level and garb his shoulder gently.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Why did you come get me?” he asks.

I’m officially confused. Does he not want to hang out with his uncle anymore?

“Because your mother is sick and your dad is at work. Why did you not want me to come get you?” I ask.

He looks down at his feet, “No.” he says quietly.

My heart beats painfully. “Why not bud?” I prod gently.

His eyes fill with tears and he jumps out and wraps his small arms around my neck, “B-because when you come get me…y-you get h-hurt!” he wails.

My own eyes tear up as I hold him tightly, shushing him gently. Maybe it’s time for a talk.

I lift him up carefully and put him in the back before getting him and sitting next to him, rubbing his back gently and waiting for him to calm down.  
When he does, I start, “Okay…I think our last conversation is weighing pretty heavily on you, right kiddo?” I ask.

He shrugs, grasping my hand tightly.

I nod slightly, “Okay. Bud. I don’t care what happens to me. I put up with it because I love you and your dad. A lot. More than myself. I would put up with beatings every second of every day if it meant you and your dad were happy, healthy, and safe. And right now I’m hurting both you and Sasuke. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret between us. But know that if the secret gets too heavy, I want you to tell someone. Sasuke and I both value you more than ourselves and each other. I don’t want this to mess with how you go about your life. Sasuke doesn’t either. If it gets to to be too much, then don’t keep it a secret anymore. Tell an adult. Not your mother. And if you want to tell your dad, I’ll tell him with you.”

He hiccups, “But you said telling daddy will hurt him..” he mumbles.

“It’ll hurt him more if you’re hurting baby. So much more.” I whisper, kissing his crown.

“I don’t want to see daddy sad though… but I don’t want to see uncle hurt…” he mumbles.

“If its for you, we’d live our lives in hurt. It would be most painful if something were to happen to you, or for you to feel hurt by something. I never wanted to put so much weight on your by you finding out. But I also don’t want to lie to you. Don’t sacrifice your happiness for me or your dad ever. You will always be more important. You will always mean more. You always be something for us to protect.” I whisper.

He nods silently, his lip trembling, “Then can we tell daddy tomorrow?” he asks.

I clench my fist behind my back but nod gently, “Yeah. If that will make you feel better we will.”

He nods, his spirits lift a little.

“Lets go home.” I say. He nods.

When we get there, theres no wife in sight. The night passes quickly and Link is soundly asleep when Sasuke opens the door, “Welcome home bro.” I say from the couch.

He looks at me wearily, “hey Naruto. Sarah home?”

I shake my head, “Nope.” Thankfully.

He nods, “What’d you guys gave for dinner?” he asks.

“Mac n’ Cheese.” I reply, “Want me to heat some up?”

He shakes his head, “No, I ate at work. Thanks though.” He sighs, sitting on the couch and laying back.

“Tough day?” I ask. He nods.

“Everything went wrong today. The only thing that hasn’t gone wrong is my wife and kids. Though my beat friend seems a bit out of his mind, met him?” he groans.

I wince, ouch. I know he thinks I’m being a pill by not telling him, but what hurts most is that he thinks his wife hasn’t gone mad and tomorrow he’s going to find out his wife has gone mad and his kid is going to need counseling.

“Yeah…” I say awkwardly.

“Gonna tell me yet?” he asks, obviously exasperated.

“About that…” I start, watching him perk up and look at me.

“Link… you know how he knows who it is, right?” I ask. He nods. “Well… I think the knowledge has put a lot of pressure on his young mind.”

Sasuke leans forward, intently listening.

I avert my eyes, “And despite me not wanting to hurt you…I don’t like the way its hurting Link. At all. And I know it’ll hurt more if you find out later, especially with Link suffering with the knowledge of it. We both care a lot about Link and I don’t want him to be screwed up for life because of this. Being pressed with an adult secret. So I agreed to tell you tomorrow with him.”

“So you’ll tell me tomorrow?” he asks.

“I want to tell you tomorrow while Link’s at school. When the house is empty. I promised to tell you with Link but I don’t want him to see you explode. Or to see what’s going to happen after, so we’ll have to talk about his arrangements for the day or maybe week.” I say.

He nods slowly, bewildered, “If I’m going to be this upset then he can spend the day with Sarah, I think he still wants to though he hasn’t said it recently.” Sasuke says.

I nod shyly, theres no way he’s going to trust her with his kid after I tell him this. If he does, then I’ll take Link by force because he wouldn’t be in his right mind to let that woman go on being crazy around his son.

He pulls me into another surprise hug, “Thank you. I know its hard for you. But thank you for considering my son and I. We’ll figure this out together. You’re free to spend the night. As always. But I’m heading up to bed. Don’t bother cleaning anything.” He says pulling away and going up stairs.

I sigh, rubbing my neck. This was not going to be a good week.

Sasuke POV

It’s the next day, and finally Naruto’s going to stop hiding who his abuser is.

That’s the thought going through my head as I wake up my son. “Link. Its time to get up.” I whisper.

He groans, but gets up nonetheless.

We go down stairs and start eating breakfast.

“Daddy?” he asks, taking another bite of cereal.

I look up at him, urging him to go on.

“Naru and me have something to tell you after I finish school.” He says.

I nod, “And it’s Naru and I. You should say Naru and I have something to tell you. Okay?” I reprimand knowing that he wouldn’t be present for that thing.

He grins. Grins for the first time in weeks. I can’t help but smile. Naruto made the right call. And i couldn't be more thankful.

We finish breakfast and I take him to school.

When Sarah gets out of the house, I give her a kiss before calling Naruto to tell him the house is empty. He gives the affirmative and says he’ll be over in a minute.

Naruto POV

Sasuke calling me was the scariest thing id ever heard in my steadily shortening life.

I take a shuddering sigh. I should probably walk. Driving would likely cause an accident with how jittery I am.

The moment I step out the door, I want to run back in and fake my death, hoping to never have to give this news to my friend.

I start the hopeful long journey.

The journey turned out to be way too short. I am currently standing on his step, my legs shaking heavily. 

I take a deep breath, thinking of the scarier things I could be doing. Like being eaten. Yeah. But id rather robe eaten and dead than have to do this. That doesn’t work.

I shake my thoughts away before bringing my hand up and knocking on the door.

The door opens instantaneously with a serious and impatient looking Sasuke behind it. He must’ve been waiting. 

Sasuke steps away from the door, allowing me to step in before closing the door and ushering me to the couch.

We sit across from each other, me looking away sheepishly and him leaning in anxiously.

“So?” he urges.

“Look Sasuke. Please know I’ve done everything I can to get along with this person and that I hope you don’t hurt them. And you’ll know that I’ve never hurt them either when I tell you. And I was also going to tell you if it got to bad or if I saw something I shouldn’t because this person is around Link enough to have a chance to hurt him. So know that if I thought this person was getting too dangerous for your son I would’ve told you immediately. Actually, if it was any other person then I would’ve told you the minute ti started happening in concern but that would’ve just screwed things up fast and-“

“You’re rambling. If you’re concerned about my son then this person needs to be taken care of. _Now._ ” He growls.

I laugh nervously, “Yeah well the taking care of you’re thinking of right now isn’t something I really think you should be doing. I really hope you’re ready to take me seriously. I wouldn’t lie about this no matter how wimpy it seems. And I really hope I don’t ruin your life and Link might need counseling after bu-“

“Rambling again. Give me the name I’m going to be putting into an early grave.” Sasuke interrupts.

I take a deep breath gulping down as much air as I can before opening my mouth, “Sarah.” I whisper. Time stops. 

I think this will forever hold true, for I have never seen a man’s face turn from serious anger, to surprise, to absolute. _Terror._

His eyes are wide open in terrified shock, his shoulders are hunched back, and his mouth agape.

One word, “What?” spoken so quietly yet held so much meaning it made me flinch.

“Sarah.” I whisper more quietly, holding onto the word hoping I won’t have to say more.

“Your hand…?” he whispers in question.

“I made spaghetti… she didn’t like it. Asked if I would even wash my hands in the sauce. I didn’t understand. She asked me to come to her, she grabbed my hand and stuck it into the pot. I screamed, scaring Link and alerting him of what was happening, Again. She said she was going to eat out. Link helped care for my hand.” I say quietly.

I watch silently as his eyes turn from shocked terror to absolute fury. I have never seen my best friend so furious. 

He stood quickly, grinding his teeth together, running his hand through his hair angrily, pacing around the room while releasing angry huffs. “ _That Bitch._ ” He growls dangerously.

“I kissed her. _I. kissed. Her. I FUCKING KISSED HER THIS MORNING!”_ He yells, slamming his fist down onto the table.

I stand up and put my hands up in a hopefully placating manner, “Sasuke calm down. Think for a second, don’t be mad, everything is okay-“

“EVERYTHING IS NOT FUCKING OKAY NARUTO! I FUCKING _SLEEP_ NEXT TO HER EVERY NIGHT! I SLEEP NEXT TO HER THINKING SHES PERFECT! I CANT FIND ANY BETTER! AND YET WHEN MY _BEST FRIEND_ MY _ONLY FAMILY_ IS INVITED IN SHE- _oh dear god-!_ ” He drops to his knees suddenly, hand over his mouth, “I left you alone with her. Begged you to pick him up because she wasn’t feeling well….” He says in a small voice.

He looks up at me suddenly, his eyes wide in horror. He springs up to grab me by my shoulders, “Did she come home yesterday!? Did she do anything?” he asks frantically.

I put my hands on his shoulders in a hopefully calming manner. “Sasuke. I’ve never lied about her coming home. I wasn’t lying when I said she didn’t come back yesterday. You didn’t know. You had absolutely no way of knowing what was going on so calm down before you do anything stu-“ the turning of keys in a lock stop me in my tracks _oh dear god please no. no no no no. don’t let that be her._

The front door clicks open and I see Sasuke freeze.

“Sasuke baby? I left my wallet have… you… seen… it… am I interrupting?” it was her. _Fuck me in the eye and call me Jesus_. That was the worst possibly thing that could’ve happened in this moment. Sasuke was in no way calm. I am in no way ready to bail him out of jail for domestic abuse.

Sasuke turns towards her slowly, “ _you…_ ” he growls dangerously, turning towards her.

Sasuke POV

The click in that lock flared my temper. that thing is able to open the door. I Gave her that ability.

I turn towards her sharply, “ _you…_ ” I growl, watching her step back in confusion.

“Sasuke?” she asks tentatively.

“Sasuke…” Naruto says much more quietly. Pleading for me not to do something I might regret. But its too late for that. I regret marrying her. Regret having to stand here now. Regret having her stand in my doorway.

“Baby? Are you mad about something? We can work it out when I come home later and he leaves okay? Let me grab my wallet.” She says sweetly, stepping past the doorway.

“You don’t have a job.” I say simply.

“Huh? Is that what this was about? I thought we agreed I didn’t have to work so I could take care of Link at home?” she asks.

“You don’t have a job so you won’t so much as touch that wallet.” I growl, looking in her eye.

“Okay sweetie. You’re obviously upset, so why don’t you have your friend leave and we can talk yes?” she asks touching my arm gently.

_“he_ isn’t leaving. _You_ however. Are to leave and never return. You are to leave everything except what you came to this house with. If you want to go back to your parents you can. I’ll pay for the ticket. But I want a divorce and a restraining order keeping you from me and Link for as long as we live. And I want you on that plane tomorrow. You won’t be staying here tonight. You’ll stay in a hotel one of my coworkers will be putting under their name. I want you to change your name back from Uchiha. _Is that clear?”_ I say, my voice dangerously low.

She reels her hand back in shock, her eyes wide, “W-what!? What ever this man told you is a lie! I can’t believe you would let this good-for-nothing into our home and then take his word over mine!? Who did you make your vows to? Me or him!?” she exclaims, pointing an accusing finger in Naruto’s direction.

“You are not the woman I made my vows to. The woman I made my vows to was gentle and caring woman who I wanted to raise my son. Now I don’t want you to ever be near my son again. I don’t want you near my family ever again you will stay away from me, Link, and Naruto otherwise I’ll press charges.” I say.

“Naruto!? You put him before me!? We have a baby together! You can’t keep my child from me!” she screams.

“I put my son before _anyone!_ I put them before you _ALWAYS!_ ” I exclaim, shrugging off Naruto’s hand.

“How is this in the best interest for our son!?” She exclaims.

“If you are dangerous to my _brother_ then you are dangerous to _my son._ Want to know what I did when I heard what you’d been doing to him? I _fucking cried_ thinking he was in an abusive relationship. He didn’t tell me it was you. For the first time in more than _2 decades,_ I was _terrified_ I would lose him. _Terrified_ that he would be beaten to death, That one day when I called for him to pick up Link, no one would answer. I was _horrified_ when my son came to me saying ‘Uncle Naru’ was being abused. _Horrified_ that he had seen that. _Horrified_ Naruto wouldn’t tell me who it was because it would hurt me. What kind of wife puts a husband or his family through that? Huh!? TELL ME WHAT KIND!” I scream, taking a step forward, but being stopped by a tanned hand. I look to Naruto and he silently shakes his head. I could see the sheen of tears in his eyes.

She looked absolutely shocked.

I take a deep breath and point to the door, “I want you gone. I want the things you moved in with kept here. I’ll send them to wherever you choose to live. I will pay for the plane ticket if you want it. I’ll call my lawyer tonight set up the papers. And I’ll call my coworker to pay for the hotel. I want you gone now. If I find you’ve contacted anyone associated with Link or Naruto with intent to get into contact or hurt either of them, ill have someone find and kill you and everyone you love, are we clear?” I say in a calm voice.

Tears fill her eyes, “You are psychotic.” She whispers before running to the door, heels clicking.

“Leave your bag.” I say.

She stops for a moment to drop her back then continues to the door, shutting it behind her loudly.

I go into her bag, taking her car keys and locking the doors, going to the window and watching with satisfaction as she tried to open the door but fails and ends up taking off her heels and walking.

Naruto POV

That was definitely the most terrifying thing I had ever seen or heard Sasuke do. But it was also the most painful thing id ever seen him do. It definitely meant a lot when he shared his mind on how much it scared him to lose me. I would be terrified as well. He and Link are my only family so I couldn’t help but cry at his words, knowing I would feel the same.

He turns around silently before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my neck. “I’m so sorry Naruto. I didn’t know. If I had known. I wouldn’t have ever let her back into the house, or at the very least is Link hadn’t known, or if it wasn’t so bad, not allowed you to be alone with her. I’m sorry I married her.”

I smile softly, “I’m not.” I whisper. “If you hadn’t married her. You wouldn’t have Link. Link is the best damn thing in our lives. I don’t regret any of it.” I say.

He nods on my neck, “Yeah I agree. I’m just sickened I shared a bed with her, thinking she adored you. Like she always acted she did. Like she always said she did. I’m just really sorry.”

“Its okay. Its about time to pick up Link anyway. Okay?” I say.

He nods.

**~7 months later 3rd POV~**

When Link came home, Sasuke and Naruto explained why his mother wouldn’t be around anymore. Sasuke and Naruto reared up when he said, “I’m sad mommy’s gone… but does this mean Naruto won’t get hurt anymore?”

He did in fact get counseling, and is now 11 years of age. Naruto actually moved in with the small family to provide more support for the small kid. Since eye still had nightmares that one day Naruto would be dead on the floor with his mother standing over him. He often went into Naruto’s bed at night to make sure he was still alive, and then go to Sasuke’s room to make sure his mother wasn’t there. 

He wasn’t lying when he said he missed his mother, but he would miss Naruto more, so he wasn’t way too broken up about it. He hardly saw her before anyway.

Sasuke was never too upset either. He said that he fell out of the love the minute Naruto sat down with him. And she became the enemy. 

Today was actually Naruto’s own wedding. 

“I do.” She says, smiling softly.

“I do.” He says, his eyes shining with happiness and love. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest says.

He flips the veil over her head and kisses her softly.

Sasuke grins at his best friend from his place as best man and Link jumps up and down in his place as ring-holder.

The newly-wed couple turns to the crowd, her smiling softly and him grinning with pride.

Later on in the after party Naruto greets Sasuke and Link. 

“You finally did it man. I never thought you would honestly.” Sasuke laughs. 

“Great to know you have faith in me bro.” Naruto says happily.

“Will I get married Naruto?” Link asks.

Naruto nods, “You will. And you’ll feel like the luckiest man alive. The happiest man alive.”

Sasuke nods, “And I'll be the proudest dad alive. As I am the proudest brother alive right now.” She says rubbing Naruto’s head affectionately.  
Naruto grins as Sasuke, elbowing him in the side.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Naruto, my mother wants to greet you. If you don’t mind?” She asks gently.

Naruto nods and lets her take his arm, “See you later guys.” He says holding up his champagne in toast.

Sasuke does the same with his and waves them off.

Life was good. Again.  
**~End of part 1~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not linking the new revision and sequel? If you find it, it's meant to be, if you don't, it's not, so don't sweat it.


End file.
